


The Foyer

by lavendre



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Drabble, Gen, Jigsaw Puzzles, and puzzles of other kinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendre/pseuds/lavendre
Summary: A quiet conversation the night Aerith and Ifalna make their escape. Sephiroth reconsiders what he knows.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Sephiroth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Foyer

The tile was too rounded at one end, and needed a gap on the other. Sephiroth liked to start with the outer edges; it made categorizing the insides easier. Piles were arranged by color. Supposedly the green in his hand was part of a cypress pine. He moved forward from there.  
  
Aerith helpfully held out a green fragment to him, fingers obscuring most of the design. He took it without touching her skin.  
  
“Where is this?”  
  
It didn’t fit. He set it carefully aside and looked at the image on the box. Overly saturated green. Bottom of the image. “Not here,” he answers.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Another piece. Yellow and hazel. Brush, bracken, canopies. He places it in an open space on the table.  
  
“You like these,” Aerith says. Her voice is disbelieving. She’s at the age where she’s above games. He’s just learning what they are.  
  
“They pass the time.”  
  
“Are you waiting for someone?”  
  
“To be called. They’re running late.”  
  
“Who is?”  
  
“Employees.” He looks at her from under long lashes. She’s unremarkable excepting the jarring green of her eyes, more vibrant than the lacquered, muted pieces in his hand.  
  
Sephiroth takes a guess. Hair in a thick braid. A too large jacket. Going somewhere. “And you’re waiting for...?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He sits alone. On late nights he can hear the rumble of the last train, the thunder of wheels spiraling down to the metal underbelly. ~~_Would you have taken me with you if you knew me._~~  
  
He thinks of other things.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Sephiroth and Aerith meeting/knowing each other in Shinra's labs and Sephiroth recognizing that she has potentially escaped a fate he has chosen not to challenge... or made things worse for herself. Hindsight 50/50.


End file.
